


Stole Our Thunder

by armadil_Lo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: ...And then I write him as the only one left in this story, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Sooo I write Geoff dying in one story..., Why do I hate Geoff so much?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armadil_Lo/pseuds/armadil_Lo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff could see the chopper go down in the storm from where he was standing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stole Our Thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Corvid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Corvid/gifts).



> Inspired by this piece of art posted by vexhexer on tumblr!  
>   
> Find me at armadil-lauren.tumblr.com

Geoff could see the chopper go down in the storm from where he was standing.

The heist had been planned perfectly. It was long, detailed, creative, included several back-up routes and a lot of heavy artillery. It cost Geoff a good chunk of money, but that was okay because they were going to earn it all back and more.

Or so they thought. Something went wrong in the execution.

Everyone was in place, the heist had barely started. Everything was going perfectly and they were all giggling manically to each other over the earpieces. Geoff had yet to see a single person when Jeremy spoke up. “Guys.” There was something quiet in it, something urgent and strained. “Guys, get out, get out _no_ -” White noise pierced through Geoff’s comm for a moment before dead silence. And then everyone was yelling at once - calling for Jeremy, asking what happened, pleading for him to reply.

It was no use.

Geoff should have seen sense and pulled everyone out then. But instead he ordered with gritted teeth for them to keep going. They’d put in so much effort already, they couldn’t back out now.

That was a mistake.

Geoff was making his stealthy getaway through the building when gunshots started up. “Cops are already fucking here,” Michael informed him. “Me and Gav got this. Get out of here, Geoff.”

Geoff should have told them to come with him, as was the plan. Geoff should have told them to back down. But he didn’t. He didn’t reply, kept his mouth shut in case of nearby guards, and kept going.

After a long while of only hearing gunfire and the occasional curse, a pained grunt in his ear followed by a panicked “Gavin!” told Geoff that it was all going to shit. “Come here, assholes,” was Michael’s enraged cry, and the gunshots intensified. Gavin was weakly protesting, and Michael started screaming a few moments later. “Let go of me, fuck off, fuck _off_!”

He cut off abruptly with a bang and Gavin started sobbing nonsense. Geoff slipped into the getaway car and sat with shaking hands as he listened, only able to make him out in patches. “They shot him–shot him–stop shooting him–please–please he’s dead already–stop…” Gavin’s voice became fainter and fainter and then was joined by a deep growl, telling him to put his hands in the air. It sounded like Gavin’s comm was thrown to the ground, and then he was gone from Geoff’s ear entirely.

Nobody spoke for a long moment. “Geoff, have you left yet?” Jack asked. She sounded scared.

“I-” Geoff paused to wipe away tears he hadn’t realised were streaming down his face. “No.”

“Leave,” Ryan said, voice tight. “With nobody distracting the cops, you’ll have to lose them yourself.”

And so Geoff barely pulled himself together at the seams and started driving. The police were up his ass immediately as Ryan predicted and he shoved everything he was feeling to the back of his mind to focus on the road. He swerved between the familiar buildings of Los Santos, shooting blindly behind him out of the window when he could. His chest hurt at the thought of Michael and Gavin laughing and cheering in the back seat like they should be, doing the shooting for him, but he couldn’t think about that now. He couldn’t.

Not when it sounded like Ryan was having some kind of conversation.

“You mother _fucker_ ,” was the first thing the Vagabond said. It was followed by a series of whys, what-do-you-wants and I’ll-fucking-kill-yous.

Geoff’s blood ran cold at the tone Ryan was using. He panicked, pushing himself to take corners more dangerously, to throw explosives behind him as a last resort. He was blathering, promising Ryan he’d be there soon for back up, telling him to stand his ground with whoever he was talking to, swearing he was so close to losing his chasers.

He was too late. By the time the police cars were gone from sight and he’d looped around to change vehicles, Ryan was no longer talking. His last words had simply been “There’s no point." 

Geoff knew that sentence had been one directed at him.

He pulled over by the second car to collect himself. “Jack?” When she didn’t immediately respond, fear tightened its grip around his heart. “ _Jack_? Come in, Jack!” he demanded.

“I’m still here,” came her quiet voice. He let out a breath of air he didn’t know he’d been holding. “But I have helicopters up my ass.” She paused. “These aren’t LSPD, Geoff. This is something- …someone else.” That was becoming more and more apparent to Geoff. It wasn’t everyday the Fake AH Crew could be taken down after all. (And until now, it hadn’t been _any_ day…)

“Evade them,” Geoff ordered, stepping out and swapping to a mundane truck that had been parked in an alley for him. He set charges on the first getaway vehicle. “I know you can. Meet me at Point C. That should give you enough time and distance to take them down or lose them. Then we’ll-” Geoff fought to keep the termor from his voice. He _had_ to believe in Jack. She was all he had left at this point. “…Then we’ll sort this all out.”

“On it.”

During the long drive out to Point C, in the desert on one side of Los Santos, it started drizzling. As Geoff headed further out, Jack keeping him updated on her progress, the drizzle turned into a steady pour. And once Geoff hopped out of the car at Point C, it was a fully fledged storm on the border of the city. He disposed of the vehicle as per the plan and waited for pickup. 

Not the best idea.

As soon as he realised the severe weather was going to be a serious problem for Jack flying in, he told her to leave him and just return to the penthouse. And yet Jack was adamant that she could brave the harsh winds and the thunder and lightning just to retrieve him.

"Save yourself, I don’t _need_ pickup!” he’d screamed until his voice was hoarse.

“I’m not leaving you,” was her only ragged response. He knew what it meant. He knew she’d heard exactly what he had over the comms. She just wanted confirmation that he was alive and okay - just wanted to be able to step out of the helicopter and hug a warm body.

Instead, Geoff could only stare into the distance in anticipation as lightning lit up the horizon every few seconds. Eventually, he made out a small dot in the sky. His shoulders sagged in relief just a split second too soon - a rod of lightning struck and suddenly Jack was screaming Geoff’s name into his ear as the chopper made a beeline into the mountainside. Geoff watched in horror as a small ball of orange fire rose from the crash site, slowly put out by the rain.

His earpiece was silent.

Numbly, Geoff let the rain soak him to the bone. He couldn’t tell if the drops of water on his face were tears or rain. It was probably a combination of the two. Without realising his actions, he found himself dialing a memorised number into his phone. Just like all of the times he’d called this number before, Geoff was met with an automated voice telling him to leave a message after the tone.

“…Ray.” He sounded terrible even to himself. “I dunno if you’re even still in the city. I dunno if you’ll hear this. But I think you should know.. They’re gone, Ray. It all went to shit and now… They’re gone.” His shaking fingers somehow managed to hang up the phone as he folded in on himself, reality sinking in as he spoke the words aloud.

They were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS  
> (I cut out a bit at the end where Geoff and Ray talk about it because it didn't flow well, but I liked this part so here's a little extra bit:)
> 
>  
> 
> _It took hours of walking before he made it back into the city, where a cab driver pulled over and took pity on the old man with a soaking wet tux and defeated eyes._
> 
>  
> 
> _Ray was waiting for him when he got back to the penthouse._
> 
>  
> 
> _Ray, who he hadn’t seen in almost a year now. Ray, who was standing there even now with a backpack like he was only stopping by. Ray, who was watching Geoff with sharp eyes, sharper than they ever had been, Ray who had to see it for himself._


End file.
